The legend of Akihabara!
by shanejayell
Summary: Azusa Aoi is shopping in Akihabara when she makes a startling discovery about one of her classmates! *ON HOLD*
1. One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sasameki Koto, they all belong to Takashi Ikeda and I am only borrowing them for awhile. This will be a yuri (girl/girl) fanfiction, so if that kind of thing displeases you, I suggest skipping it.

Sasameki Koto: Legend of Akihabara

Azusa Aoi loved shopping in Akihabara and on Otome Road over in Ikebukuro, buying dojinshi and the occasional anime or drama CD as well as seeing the sights. Living where she did and going to school the dark haired girl felt isolated from the world of fandom, and it was invigorating to immerse herself into this fan dominated world. Here she could express her love for yuri through dojin and manga, search for more works by her favorite author Orino Masaka, and generally enjoy herself.

Azusa puffed out a tired breath as she hefted her bags, deciding on a whim to rest at a nearby maid cafe. The sweet young woman smiled warmly as Azusa entered, greeting her traditionally with, "Welcome home, master."

With a comforted smile Azusa followed the black haired maid inside, the two walking to a table off to the side, sadly not near a window and by a table crowded with young ladies. "Busy day," Azusa noted mildly.

"Very," the maid agreed. "My name is Ritsuko. Would you care to start with some tea?" she offered.

"That'd be lovely," Azusa said with a smile, pushing up her glasses.

As she settled herself down, Azusa found herself looking at the young women over at the nearby table. They were a interesting cross section of Akihabara girls, with several university students, a few that looked like otaku, some teens her own age and several kogal types with too much makeup. It seemed odd to see such a odd group together, and she found herself leaning in to hear them talk.

"... so all of us have experienced the same thing?" the slim, red haired university type noted. She frowned cutely, "I find that hard to believe."

"It does make me feel a bit less special," the blond haired kogal noted. "But when I saw the notice, I knew I had to come."

"I'm glad you saw it," the girl at the head of the table nodded, her black hair shimmering down her back as the high schooler noted, "I wouldn't have met some of you if we hadn't emailed."

"So what are we going to call this little club?" the brown haired girl with glasses asked dryly, "The saved by karate girl club?"

'Saved by karate girl?' Azusa blinked as the maid arrived with her tea. "Thank you," she smiled up at her from her seat. She blushed faintly as the maid bent over, the low cut dress showing the swell of her perfectly formed breasts....

"You're welcome," Ritsuko winked. She looked over at the group of chattering girls and dropped her voice, "I hope they're not bothering you."

"It's fine," Azusa smiled reassuringly, "in fact I find it kind of interesting."

Ritsuko gave her a sheepish glance as she sat across from her. "If I wasn't on shift I'd be joining their meeting," she admitted as she took out her phone, "but at least I got a picture of her."

The image on the camera phone's screen was a bit blurred by movement, but it was still a face that Azusa knew well. "Murasame-san?!" she yelped, seeing the familiar figure in a karate gi and without her squarish glasses.

"You know who she is!?" Ritsuko blurted out loudly as the girls from the other table crowded over to see what was going on.

In between giving the girls a summary of what she knew about her classmate and friend Sumika Murasame, Azusa got a idea why the girls were so into her. Apparently Murasame had been jogging through various parts of the city in her gi and rescuing damsels in distress. Literally. Listening to their stories it sounded like Murasame had stopped muggings, rapes, and other assaults with her usual casual capability. It was no wonder the girls were fans!

"So she's tall, dark, smart, a black belt and class president?" a kogal girl checked off some of Murasame's positive traits with her heavily tanned fingers. "I think I'm in love."

"Not all of us go that way," Hotaru, the older of the university students giving her a look, her red hair and glasses giving her a studious look.

"More of her for me," the other university girl offered, grinning. Minako looked at Azusa, "Any chance you could introduce me, Miss Aoi?"

"Ah...," Azusa blanked as she tried to explain the whole Ushio/Sumika situation to them. "She's kind of seeing someone."

"Too bad," Ritsuko sighed. She noticed her boss looking harried and excused herself, "Gotta get back to work."

"And you're all the women Murasame saved?" Azusa asked.

"Nah," the leader, Shouko, answered with a chuckle, "there were a few others who couldn't make it today." Shouko drank her tea as the group lingered and chatted, then gave Azusa a penetrating look as she quietly asked, "You like her, too?"

"I...," Azusa felt herself blush as she looked away shyly, once again feeling the pain she had experienced when she realized Sumika was in love with another.

Shouko put her hand over Azusa's as she gently said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay," Azusa managed a weak smile. "I was so overwhelmed by what we had in common...."

Noticing she had trailed off, Shouko looked up to see everyone listening in intently. "AHEM," she cleared her throat loudly and they all looked away.

"Thanks," Azusa smiled wryly. She looked down shyly as she confessed, "I sort of built things up in my head too fast."

"I know how that feels," Shouko agreed. She looked up at the group, "All right, folks. I think we can end todays meeting, but I'd like for us to get together next weekend. Okay?"

Several of the girls looked at each other warily, but there also was a lot of nodding of heads too. "Why not?" one of the kogals admitted, "This is kind of interesting."

"Well, the meeting might be over," Minako addressed a few of the others, "but there's no reason we can't stay for tea and lunch."

The kogal blushed slightly, "Mind if I join you?"

Minako smiled, "Why not, indeed."

As the girls scattered Shouko turned back to Azusa, "Miss Aoi, you mentioned Murasame-san is a fan of yuri, too?"

"She knows Orino Masaka, at least," Azusa agreed eagerly, "she even recognized a quote from one of her rare works."

"I like yuri too," Shouko agreed, "but even I can't do that. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Sure!" Azusa agreed as they fell into discussion, soon ordering more tea and cookies. The conversation ranged from stories to manga and dojin, both of them trading favorites and talking enthusiastically about the best series.

"I like Hidamari Sketch, too," Shouko agreed at one point, "though I wish Miyabi Fujieda would do a art school series, too."

"Does it bother you he's male?" Azusa had to ask.

"No," Shouko shook her head, "as long as the stories are good."

"True enough," Azusa agreed. Her eyes strayed to her watch and she visibly paled as she yelped, "It's how late!?"

Shouko looked at the time herself and winced, "I'm late too." She got up then hesitated as she pulled out her phone, "Miss Aoi?"

"Yes?" Azusa asked as she started collecting her bags.

"Could I have your number?" Shouko asked, blushing a bit.

Azusa looked at her in surprise, then she blushed too. "Yes, and I want your's too," she said, deciding not to think too hard what it might mean. At the very least, she might be back here next week for the next meeting.

"See you next week?" Shouko asked as she walked her to the cafe door.

"Yes," Azusa agreed firmly, giving her a shy smile as she left.

The End...?

Notes: There's a sad lack of Sasameki Koto fanfiction out there, so I decided to take a shot. Sorta based on Sumika's rescue of Ushio back when they were first classmates. I got to thinking, what if Sumika was off rescuing girls ALL THE TIME? Went with Azusa as my lead character since I rather liked her, and hope more gets done with her soon.


	2. Two

Sasameki Koto: The Date

(Legend of Akihabara II)

Sumika Murasame blinked at her friend Ushio Kazama, her dark brown hair falling around her face as she asked, "You want me to...?"

"Take Azusa Aoi out on a date," Ushio told her cheerfully, the lighter brown haired girl sitting with her friends up on the roof, eating lunch. The sun shone down on them as they leaned against the fence, the group of five girls having become a familiar sight.

"Indeed," Tomoe Hachisuka agreed seriously, though the black haired girl had a twinkle of amusement in her eye. "I believe I have convinced Azusa Aoi to join our Girl's Club...."

"Karate club," Kiyori Torioi pointed out impishly, the dark brown haired girl munching on a snack, as usual. She didn't eat in class, as far as Sumika could tell, but otherwise almost always seemed to be eating something.

"Whichever," Tomoe waved that off, "we still need more official members since someone refuses to join. Unless you've changed your mind?"

"I respectfully decline," Kiyori told her then laughed, "bwa ha ha ha!"

"And there she goes again," Miyako Taema shook her head, smiling. The smaller brown haired girl sat beside Tomoe, nearly sitting in her lap as they ate their lunches together.

Ushio smiled up at Sumika warmly, "No one wants you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but you could go to a cafe or take her to a movie or something?"

"Well, yeah," Sumika agreed weakly, knowing that Azusa would not likely look at it as just a friendly date. 'Though she has backed off a lot since we all went to the swimming pool together,' she mused silently.

Ushio got up, tidying her skirt as she explained, "I promised senpai I would help her with filing some new books. See you later!"

Waiting until Ushio was gone Sumika fixed Tomoe with a dangerous look as she said, "You know how I feel about Ushio! How can I go on a date with Azusa?"

Tomoe looked over at her mildly as she pointed out, "I'm not suggesting you do anything improper, you know." She sipped her drink through the straw, "Just take her to a cafe and go shopping together, or some such."

"Who knows, maybe you'll have some fun with big forehead girl," Miyako offered cheerfully, probably amused by how annoyed Ushio was going to be by all this.

"I...," Sumika paused, unsure of how to put her thoughts into words. The truth was that, even with Asusa's intense focus on her hobbies, the two of them did have fun together. In a way, she was worried about having too much fun with her....

"You could always take her out for lunch," Kiyori offered the suggestion predictably as she finished off a meat bun.

"I'll think of something," Sumika sighed.

"Ah," Tomoe started. When Sumika looked over at her she smiled slightly, "I believe she has something already in mind. She asked that you meet her on Saturday, first in Akihabara and then over to Otome Road over in Ikebukuro."

As Tomoe specified the place an d time Sumika sighed to herself as she thought, 'I think I'm going to regret this.'

A few days later Saturday had arrived, and a casually dressed Sumika walked the streets to the corner in Akihabara Asuza had specified. She had chosen a light hoodie and jeans for today, deciding too casual might be better than too formal.

"Sumika-san!" Azusa called as she saw her coming, the black haired girl smiling warmly.

As Sumika saw Azusa coming she felt a odd kind of deja-vu, reminded of her date with Akemiya a few weeks ago. 'Then again,' Sumika found herself noting with some amusement, 'Azusa actually runs less girly than Akemiya does.'

"Did you have any problems finding me?" Azusa asked as she took Sumika's hands and looked up into her eyes. The round lenses of her glasses shone in the sun, the summer dress she was wearing light and comfortable.

"Two glasses wearing girls!" a brown haired girl with large eyebrows murmured dreamily from where she stood nearby. She whipped out a camera, "Can I take a picture?"

"Uh...," Sumika blinked.

"Sure!" Azusa smiled, stepping even closer to Sumika and leaning against her arm.

The woman quickly took the photo as she squealed, "Even better!" She identified herself as Tsumugi and exchanged emails with Azusa, promising to mail her the image.

"Does that happen often?" Sumika had to ask as they headed down the busy street.

"Sometimes," Azusa admitted.

Azusa gestured around them to the street lined with stores, the sidewalks and road itself packed with shoppers. Men and women of all ages and types were represented, and many were in cosplay of one type or another. Along with the customers women in maid uniforms mingled, passing out fliers for shops and events, and cameras flashed in various places as people saw cosplayers they liked.

Azusa smiled as she watched two women pose as dramatically as they did, a lady samurai and her beloved. "I normally think yuri should be kept safe, hidden from those who would hurt it," she noted as they walked on, "but somehow, in Akihabara...."

Sumika found herself nodding slightly, "I think I know what you mean." Akihabara was so unrestrained that it felt safe to be whomever you wanted to be.

"Come on," Azusa tugged her hand gently as they hurried along the busy street, "let's do some shopping."

Thankfully, Sumika found that Azusa had a plan for where to go, leading them unerringly from shop to shop. She seemed to know all the best places to go for manga, dojin and novels on girls love, and was well received by the shop owners and staff, whom all knew her well. And apparently they approved of Sumika, a few even appearing to think they might be a couple.

'I wonder if I could bring Ushio down here?' Sumika thought as she impulsively picked out a few titles, keeping a eye on her budget.

In one shop Sumika even found herself comfortably joining in a debate on Miyabi Fujieda and if it was right that a male writer/artist should be doing a girls love series. 'I wonder what they would think if they knew Orino Masaka was a man?' she found herself wondering. She was occasionally tempted to say that she knew the girls love author, she knew Azusa would be thrilled, but she knew it would be too much trouble to do so.

The two women were chatting as they walked down the sidewalk as Azusa smiled and said, "I'm getting a little tired. There's a nice cafe I know nearby...."

Sumika nodded, "Let's go there then."

A light blush colored Azusa's cheeks as she mildly noted, "It's a maid cafe, though. Would that be okay with you?"

"It'll be fine," Sumika reassured her as they crossed the street. While Sumika hadn't been in a maid cafe itself she felt reasonably sure she understood the concept. Besides, a maid's uniform wasn't much sillier than some waitress ones.

"Welcome home, master!" the redhead smiled, her black and white traditional maid's uniform hugging her curvy form.

Azusa looked rather amused and Sumika knew she was aware of how sexy the other woman was. "Hi Misato," she smiled familiarly to the maid as she lead them inside.

"Your friends are over at the back table," Misato looked amused as she added, "and I think Shouko will be jealous."

"Shouko?" Sumika looked at Azusa as the shorter woman blushed.

"It's a long story," Azusa said as they walked towards the rear of the cafe. "Uhm, actually, it's kind of your fault we met," as they came into sight of the rear table.

Several women of varying types and ages were talking, from a girl younger that Sumika up to university students. There were several probable school girls or cosplayers, a deeply tanned kogal and two older and surprisingly elegant ladies. All of them stopped talking when they appeared, and one girl blurted, "It's her!"

"Huh?" Sumika managed right before the girls jumped up and surrounded her, peppering her with questions. Azusa managed to get the young women calmed down as she sketched in the situation, that the women were all people Sumika had managed to rescue on her training runs. 'I suppose it's possible,' she admitted, knowing her inability to pass someone in trouble.

Shouko, the tall brown haired woman, smiled wryly as she added, "I'm sorry if my talking Azusa into bringing you down here was inconvenient, but we wanted to meet you."

"It's all right," Sumika said as they sat down at the larger table. She noticed how friendly Azusa was with Shouko and felt relieved. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize all of you," she said as she drank some tea, "But I'm nearly blind without my glasses."

There was a moment of dead silence as they processed that. "You mean to tell me," Minako demanded, the blonde undergrad looking at her in shock, "you were half blind when you kicked my mugger's ass?"

"Well, yes," Sumika admitted.

"So cool!" the kogal blurted.

Apparently, confessing her poor eyesight didn't dampen their enthusiasm. 'This is going to be very odd,' Sumika sighed before giving Azusa a look, 'help!'

To be continued...?

Notes: This is set after the 13 episode anime, but still fairly early in the manga run, not long after Tomoe tried to make her 'girls club' official and found out they could take over the karate club, as it had no members. Shades of Haruhi Suzumiya? Lol. Yes, that's Tsumugi from K-on, venturing over from another fic I set in Akihabara. I'm tempted to do a Sasameki Koto/K-on crossover, assuming I can do one that makes sense.


	3. Three

Sasameki Koto: Legend of Akihabara

When bunny girls attack!

The two women hurried down the street, the taller girl gently tugging on the other's hand. "We've got to hurry," Sumika Murasame urged her companion.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Azusa Aoi panted as they raced down an alley in Akihabara. "This is all your fault, Sumika," she added wryly.

"How is it my fault?" Sumika complained good naturedly.

"Well, you kept running around rescuing women in trouble then not sticking around to be thanked," Azusa noted, "you had to expect there would be consequences."

"But not this," Sumika said, peering around a corner at the mob of young women.

There must have been over a hundred young ladies in the crowd, all wearing various types of bunny girl costumes. Several were also carrying signs saying, "The great Sumika Murasame hunt is on! Gather here for details!"

"You have to admit, it's a interesting Easter event," Azusa offered mildly.

"I thought on Easter you were supposed to find bunnies," Sumika sighed, "not have the bunnies chasing you."

"There she is!" someone yelled.

"Come on," Azusa said, the two bolting away from the milling young women.

The streets of Akihabara were crowded as usual, with otaku, cosplayers and others, but there seemed to be bunny girls on every corner looking for Sumika. Worse, the regular residents of the street were getting into the act, shouting encouragement to the hunting girls.

"In here," Sumika picked a cafe seemingly at random, the two women heading inside.

"Welcome home, Master," Konata Izumi noted, the blue haired girl dressed in her Haruhi Suzumiya costume. She smiled slightly, "Come on in."

"Oooh, Haruhi!" Azusa smiled, "You look so cute!"

"Your Brigade Leader is not cute," Konata said with mock sternness.

Thankfully the women in the little cosplay cafe didn't seem to know about the ongoing hunt, so Sumika and Azusa could relax a bit. "So, she's cosplaying as...?" Sumika murmured the question.

"You haven't heard of Haruhi?" Azusa looked at her, aghast.

"Up until I met Ushio I was just heavily into karate and my studies," Sumika shrugged slightly.

"Fair enough," Azusa conceded then explained the Haruhi series concept, etc etc. It took some time, and they were visited by their Brigade Leader several times to get drinks, food and at least one cheerful lecture.

"Someone saw them come up here!" a voice called from the hallway.

"Oh hell," Sumika whimpered.

"What's going on?" the girl in the Mikuru outfit asked innocently.

"Long story," Konata said as she opened up a side door to the cafe. "I assume you two want to avoid them?" she told Sumika pointedly.

"Thank you," Azusa said as they hurried out, leaving a generous tip on the table.

"Good luck!" Konata said as they hurried away.

Sumika and Azusa pounded down the stairs, then headed up the street. They passed maids advertizing cafes and men in tuxedos trying to charm the girls, but both were focused on trying to keep ahead of their opponents. Well, mostly focused.

"Hey, that's a woman in that tuxedo," Azusa noted, mildly distracted. "Have you ever...?"

"Now is not the time," Sumika said as they took another turn.

Sadly, they ran right into a brigade of the bunny girls. "Sumika-sama!" one girl cried, her skin darkened in the kogal style.

Sumika skidded to a stop then dodged sideways with instincts sharpened by karate training. The kogal tripped on Azusa and went down, then the two girls burst through the group before they could grab them.

Azusa looked around then spotted a familiar shop. "In here," she hissed to Sumika as they ducked into the shop.

A tall brown haired woman stood behind the counter, smiling at them pleasantly. "Welcome to Maniac Road," she started.

"Miss Haruna," Azusa dragged Sumika inside as she said, "hide us!"

The tall girl didn't even bat an eyes as she said, "Behind the counter."

Sumika crouched behind the counter along with Azusa, as a group of bunnies entered a few moments later. "Did you see two girls run by?" the leader asked.

"Yes," Haruna lied cheerfully as she pointed up the street, "they ran that way."

"Thanks!" the girl responded as the band raced off.

Haruna looked down to where the girls were sitting by her legs and noted, "Well, that was exciting. What's going on?"

Retiring to a back room Sumikla and Azusa explained what was happening, even as Azusa explained that she was a regular customer at the shop, which was why Haruna hid them. "Thank you very much," Sumika sighed, "I'm sorry to trouble you."

"I see," Haruna nodded, "I thought this was just a fun event, I didn't realize no one asked you."

"I think everyone just got carried away," Azusa agreed, sighing.

"Well, if I could just get out of Akihabara, I'd be fine," Sumika said gloomily, "but there's just too many of them."

"Well," Haruna mused, "the best place to hide a tree is in the forest, so..."

Azusa's eyes widened, "Of course, why didn't I think of that!"

"Huh?" Sumika blinked, looking between the two ladies suspiciously.

"Follow me," Haruna grinned, the three heading out of the shop. They stuck to back alleys and reached the back store of the shop, in which Haruna knocked briskly.

"Haruna-chan!" the short haired woman cried, barely coming up to Sumika's shoulder. She took in Sumika and froze, "My god, she's handsome!"

"Down, Satsuki," Haruna ordered her friend. She looked at Sumika, "Satsuki runs Maid Cafe Latte, and I was thinking you could borrow a few of their maid's uniforms."

"I am not dressing as a maid," Sumika blushed.

"It'd be fun!" Azusa declared. "Besides, who in Akihabara would notice yet another maid? We'll sneak out of town easily."

"She's right," Haruna agreed.

"Or we could put you in a tux," Satsuki suggested, getting a slightly dreamy look.

"No, we are not pandering to your kinks today," Haruna said to her firmly, "save it for inflicting on your staff."

"Meany," Satsuki pouted.

Sumika decided she just didn't want to know. "All right," she conceded, "I'll wear the maid outfit if I must."

"Come on," Satsuki lead Sumika and Azusa inside.

"Good luck," Haruna waved, trotting off back to her shop.

It was a surprisingly quick process to get both young women into the maid outfits, and it appeared that Satsuki had lots of practice. It was kind of disturbing how fast she could whip them out of street clothes and into the fancy maid uniforms.

"I suppose I couldn't talk you into working for me?" Satsuki asked as she lead them to the door.

"Sorry, not my thing," Sumika said honestly.

"We'll get the maid uniforms back to you as quickly as possible," Azusa promised as the two girls headed out onto the street again.

There was a close call as they passed a bunny girl carrying a 'Find Sumika, get a kiss' sign, but she didn't seem to notice them. Sumika breathed a sigh of relief as they trotted along, going quickly but not too fast as to not stand out.

"Whew," Sumika sighed softly.

"Not too much farther," Azusa nodded as they passed another maid cafe and a former electronics shop that now specialized in dojin, "we just have to get to the train station."

"Uh oh," Sumika muttered as they saw the crowd of bunny girls milling about the station, "spoke too soon."

"Wow, there have to be at least fifty of them," Azusa noted, blinking.

"Too many to sneak by too," Sumika frowned.

"I think our maid disguise will hold up," Azusa suggested, "just walk by looking confident. We can always say we're on our way home from work."

Sumika looked at the crowd dubiously as she admitted, "Well, I don't have any better plans."

"Just walk normally,' Azusa murmured as they walked closer to the crowd.

"I don't DO skirts, Azusa. I'm trying my best," Sumika answered as they passed the first few scantily clad bunnies.

Just then a shocked voice murmured, "Sumi-chan?"

Sumika turned then froze as she saw Ushio Kazama, the light brown haired girl wearing a skimpy little bathing suit, along with bunny ears and a fluffy tail. "Ushio?" she yelped.

"Sumi you look so cute!" Ushio cried, taking her hands as her breasts bounced in the little cups of cloth that held them back.

"Urk," Sumika groaned as blood streamed from her nose and she hit the ground in a dead faint.

To be continued...?

Notes: This is technically a multicross between Sasameki Koto, Lucky Star, Maniac Road (A manga series) and Maid Sama. I couldn't come up with a good idea for a Easter fic, so 'When Bunny Girls Attack' came to me.


	4. Final

Author's note: I'm pretty much declaring 'Legend of Akihabara' over at this point. It's been fun writing these little stories, but I'm not really sure where to go with it. Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving reviews.

My plan for later was to pair up Aoi with the girl who liked her in the original meeting of the 'Sumika Saved' club, but I haven't been able to get it to gel. Might rewrite it and use it later, maybe. Below is what I was able to finish...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasameki Koto: Legend of Akihabara

Shouko Tsuda smiled to herself as she took in the crowded street in Akihabara. There were people cosplaying, friends meeting and stores with greeters out on the street trying to draw people in. It was wild and chaotic, but full of live and vigor, and she found herself just standing there taking it all in.

The black haired woman forged through the crowds, the high school girl wearing her uniform as a sort of cosplay. Of course if she was really serious about cos she'd be wearing the uniform of a fictional school, but the traditional sailor fuku and long skirt were pretty striking none the less. The only off element was her shoulder bag, but she needed something to carry her money and cards in.

Shouko did her usual route, hitting a dojin shop first, then over to a bookstore that carried a lot of yuri manga. She then headed by several shops specializing in models, and finally by a DVD store to pine over some of the titles there.

'I wish they weren't so expensive,' Shouko sighed, looking at a disk that was supposed to be fairly yuri in content.

"Hey, Shouko-san," a pleased sounding voice drew her attention.

Azusa Aoi smiled warmly, the brown haired young woman's glasses gleaming as she wore a school uniform. Unlike Shouko's it was taken from stories by Orino Masaka, and it gave her a sweet, almost old fashioned look.

"Azusa," Shouko smiled back, "I didn't expect to see you today."


End file.
